


事后清晨

by momoplanet



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoplanet/pseuds/momoplanet





	事后清晨

闵玧其也不知道自己是被窗帘外泄进来的光晃醒的还是被身后这个人给摸醒的，一睁开眼感受到的就是面前的光和胸前的手。

闵玧其往前挪了挪避开顶着他腰的东西，妈的昨晚搞了三次今天还能晨勃，田柾国是什么泰迪吗？自己动一动就浑身酸痛使不上劲，嗓子也不舒服，身上还带着昨晚被他啃出来痕迹。最后一次还是被抱到窗边从后面进去的，闵玧其被提着腰抵在落地窗前吓得浑身紧绷，后面夹得田柾国爽得没动多久就射了出来，田柾国爽是爽了，闵玧其做完就累得往下滑，后面的事情都不记得了。

闵玧其越想越气，一个手肘往田柾国肚子上顶过去，但他实在没什么力气了，只是软软地在田柾国身上碰了一下，被田柾国握住揉了揉手。

闵玧其这一醒田柾国也没什么顾忌了，扬手掀开薄被，再两手收紧把闵玧其往自己身前收，手顺着胸滑下去把腿掰开一点把自己下面塞进去轻轻的蹭。

“拿出去，昨天把我腿掰那么开，现在怎么不掰了？”

“哥......”我也想掰啊！把哥哥腿掰开再塞进小口里捅，弄得哥哥的下面也跟着他的动作前后摇晃，听哥哥被自己操得嗯嗯啊啊合不拢嘴。但是不行，昨天做完给闵玧其清洗的时候田柾国看到闵玧其后面已经充血肿了，现在再做就禽兽了。田柾国昨晚看到就已经开始后悔了，怪自己没忍住，一方面是心疼闵玧其，还有一方面是，明明已经想好了每天要跟闵玧其这样搞那样搞，现在刚吃上就又要停一两天了。

 

上次上床还是在放暑假前，那天把闵玧其弄得田柾国走的时候他还躺在床上跟田柾国生气，但是田柾国亲亲宝贝哥哥过后走到门口的时候，还是被从卧室开门走出来的闵玧其叫住了，田柾国又把自己哥哥抱到门口柜子上亲了好久才走。

田柾国放假回家过了两个月自己靠电话和照片打飞机的日子，憋得下面都快爆炸了。所以昨天一回校放下行李就来闵玧其的房子，田柾国觉得自己把钥匙塞进锁里还没开始转的时候都硬了，进门逮到人就跟饿狼扑食一样把闵玧其按着不放。

 

田柾国下面不动了，但手上动作还没停。垫在闵玧其颈下的手伸到胸前绕着乳头打着圈地摸。另一只手绕过腰抓住闵玧其的阴茎上下动作再揉着龟头。脑袋在闵玧其的颈窝不住地蹭，伸出舌头沿着肩膀细细地舔。

“明明是哥昨天勾我。”

“放屁，我他妈怎么勾你了？”

“哥紧得要死，夹得我下面发疼，后来操开了又一直吸我，我怎么忍得了？哥..我好想你，每天都想你...”

闵玧其对田柾国在床上的软话一向没有抵抗力。一开始念着田柾国小，对他一直没有防备，等到自己想防备的时候已经来不及了。

也不是只有田柾国一个人想，每次田柾国撸的时候打电话过来让闵玧其帮着他射的时候，闵玧其听着田柾国的喘息声就浑身发热，好几次也忍不住跟着他一起动作，但射完过后往往更空虚了，会很想念田柾国的怀抱，想他每次做爱的时候滴在他身上的汗水和做完过后的温存。

“哥昨天紧得像第一次做，我刚塞进去就想射，忍了好久...哥紧得卡着我动不了，哥是不是也想我想得要死，我都知道，你不说我也知道。”

“哥昨晚骑在我身上动的时候好诱人，身上都红红的，明明也腰酸了还撑着我上上下下，还会下面咬着我划8字了，什么时候学的，嗯？哥哥怎么这么软这么会摇，我往上顶的时候还故意压下来，是不是就想让我射给你？下面那根还一直蹭我肚子，蹭得我心痒痒。哥往上动的时候就一直吸我，是不是也不想让我出去，嗯？我都能感受到你里面那层贴着我不放，是不是？我好喜欢，我下面这根也只喜欢哥，只想进哥的小洞，离了你都硬不起来。哥....腿夹紧一点好不好，夹紧一点我射给你，就一次，嗯？昨天哥太厉害了，哥....”

“......”好好好行行行，是我昨晚吸你，你个小兔崽子。闵玧其被田柾国的动作和话搞得耳朵通红，下面也在田柾国手里变得硬邦邦，田柾国还抓着它往闵玧其腿间露了一个头出来的的东西上蹭。

闵玧其转头堵住田柾国的嘴，他要再听田柾国一句话可能田柾国想直接进去他都同意了。小腿交叉让自己的大腿肉严丝合缝的地圈住田柾国的阴茎配合他动作。

田柾国含着闵玧其的舌头吸了又舔，下面开始随着自己心意动作，帮闵玧其撸的手也加快了速度，哥哥爽了自己也会爽，嘿嘿双赢。

田柾国射在闵玧其腿间的时候，闵玧其也交待在田柾国手上了。

可算是结束了，闵玧其心想，再被他蹭下去后面都要痒了。

田柾国一直侧着的身体回身倒在床上，闵玧其缓了缓翻身扑在田柾国身上，两手圈着他脖子，头贴在他胸前说，“抱我去洗澡。”声音闷闷的，还带着昨晚叫了大半夜过后造成的沙哑和一大早的运动过后的疲惫。

田柾国倒是神清气爽，把自己手上的东西蹭到闵玧其屁股上，握着闵玧其大腿根起身，就着这个姿势把人面对面的抱起来下床走向浴室，闵玧其把头放在田柾国肩膀上侧着闭目养神。

真好啊，闵玧其想，希望以后也，每天醒来都能看见田柾国。

“我也很想你，每天都想。”

END


End file.
